Finally Waking Up
by Hisui Rai
Summary: A fic I wrote as a present to a friend. Multiple what ifs.


Forewarned is forearmed as far as I'm concerned.  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're not mine. *Sobs*  
  
This is a purely fictional account of the following 'what ifs'.  
  
What if Buffy's entire seven seasons were really spent in one year in a mental institution?  
  
What if the Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Anya, Angel, etc. she knows don't really exist?  
  
What if her friends were real and living, but she hadn't met them yet?  
  
For all you really sappy and emotional people, you might need Kleenex.  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Buffy stood, looking at the tall, white building she had kept herself prisoner in for the past year.  
  
"Buffy?" She turned and smiled at her mother.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"Okay." Buffy walked over to where her parents waited by the car. She didn't look back once.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sat in her room, writing about her life in her diary.  
  
'I can't believe I ever thought that I was a vampire slayer. My shrink told me it was an escape from my "mundane, everyday life."  
  
'Believe me, I won't miss anything about being a vampire slayer. Well, I guess that isn't entirely true.  
  
'I'll miss Willow and Xander. And Anya. Even Cordelia. Giles of course. Angel.most definitely. But, I realize they aren't real. Or even if they are, they aren't exactly the same people I know.'  
  
"Buffy?" She put down her pen and closed the book.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"Your father and I decided it would be best to give you a change of scenery. Dawn is fighting a move, but she'll adjust after a while."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"It's a little town about an hour and a half away. Its called Moonglen."  
  
"Sounds great. When are we moving?"  
  
"In two weeks. Start packing." Buffy smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, here we are. School starts in about a month and a half, so."  
  
"Dad, do we really have to worry about that? I mean, come on. We just got here. Let's unpack first."  
  
"For once I agree with the sullen sunrise."  
  
"Funny, Buffy."  
  
"Of course it is, Dawn. I said it."  
  
"Girls. Please." Laughing, the four began moving into their new home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, Buffy, I'm going to pick Dawn up first after school. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom. I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright. I love you, sweetie."  
  
"Love you, too, Mom." Buffy got out of the car and started up the steps of Moonglen High. A dark haired teenaged guy was skateboarding past her and he almost lost control of his board. Before he did, a girl with red hair stopped him.  
  
"Xander, you should really be more careful." Xander?  
  
"I know, Willow. I was just looking at all of our new students." Willow?  
  
"Oh, hey, Xander, have you seen Anya? I wanted to confirm our shopping after school." A very pretty brunette girl approached Xander and Willow.  
  
"No, Cordelia. I haven't seen her." Cordelia? "Oh, wait. There she is. Anya!" Xander called to an auburn haired girl. Anya? The group began talking as Buffy stared at them in confusion. Willow and Xander were together. Cordelia was friends with them and Anya was best friends with Cordy. 'They really do exist.'  
  
"You know, sometimes, its better to go introduce yourself to people, rather than stare." Buffy whirled, finding herself face to face with a tall, dark haired and eyed god of a man.  
  
"Uh, sorry. I just wish I had friends like that." She smiled, her heart beating a mile a minute.  
  
"Well, let me introduce you. By the way, my name's Angel O'Rourke."  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers."  
  
"Hey, Harris! Could you stop ogling your girl friend for five minutes?"  
  
"Only if you can, O'Rourke."  
  
"Sure. This is Buffy Summers. Buffy, Alexander Harris, called Xander. Willow Rosenburg. Cordelia Chase. And Anya Daemon."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, where did you move here from?" piped up Willow.  
  
"Uh, L. A." Cordelia laughed.  
  
"Why would anyone want to move here from L. A.?"  
  
"My parents did it for me, really. I kind of needed a change of scenery."  
  
"Really? Why?" Anya tilted her head.  
  
"Its kind of embarrassing."  
  
"Well, that's okay then. 'Cause, you're new here and we don't want to embarrass you." Buffy smiled at Willow.  
  
"Thanks, Wills."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Angel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with my History. I'm really bad at remembering the dates and stuff."  
  
"Sure. Meet me at the dance club, The Quake. Seven good?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
'I still haven't told them why I moved here. I'm just grateful to be back in the real world. I should probably stop writing now. I need to be ready for the "Snow Ball" by seven.' Buffy put down her pen and took the curlers out of her hair, fluffing it. The long, dark green dress she slid into accented her eyes. She zipped it up and it was immediately form fitting.  
  
Her mother helped her style her hair. Then, Buffy put on the delicate snowflake necklace Angel had given her for their third month anniversary. Tonight was four months. She smiled at the girl in the mirror, then grabbed her shawl and purse just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Come on in, Angel. She'll be down-"  
  
"I'm here." She smiled. Angel was so handsome. He was wearing a dark red velvet shirt and black pants. His hair was spiked a little more than usual.  
  
"You look gorgeous."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"We will."  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel. Tonight was wonderful."  
  
"Yeah, it was." He smiled at her, his heart light.  
  
"Not a whole lot could make it better."  
  
"Hmm." Angel stopped walking for a moment. "Come on." He led her to the park. "Sit." She did so laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy, I know we're only juniors in High School, but.I still need to ask." He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Inside was a silver cladagh ring. He slid it onto her left ring finger. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She stared at the ring, tears of joy rushing to her eyes. "Yes!" She flung her arms around his neck. "Of course." She kissed him, blissfully happy.  
  
* * *  
  
"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Angel lifted the thin veil and kissed Buffy O'Rourke. His wife.  
  
Buffy smiled happily. They had waited a year after they graduated, but they were finally married. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she walked down the aisle with Angel O'Rourke. Her husband.  
  
It was the best day of her life.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." Buffy smiled tiredly at her husband.  
  
"Hey. Where were you?"  
  
"Stuck in traffic." She laughed softly, clearly exhausted.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
  
"It's a boy?" She nodded.  
  
"William Rupert." Angel smiled.  
  
"We did it, Buffy. We have a family."  
  
"I know." Buffy wouldn't trade her life for the world. Her child and her husband were more dear to her than she ever thought could be possible.  
  
She was glad she had woken up. 


End file.
